


Criminal Minds One Shots

by mggislowkeyhot



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A lot of these are sad, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, i update these at random times, mggislowkeyhot, some will be smut, this is on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislowkeyhot/pseuds/mggislowkeyhot
Summary: Mggislowkeyhot One-Shots about Criminal Minds! These are posted on my Tumblr and Wattpad also ;)*Hey Criminal Minds, I am giving you all your rights to your people and character. This is just for comfort and entertainment so please chill and don't sue me guys ;)*
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Luke Alvez/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to my one-shot book that I rarely update because my brain gives into procrastination more than I'll ever admit!_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

𝕁𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕒 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤:

**I 𝓭𝓸 write all pairings!**

**This does include Jeid and other topics... I ain't judging.**

**My bottom line is that it needs to be consensual. This is non-negotiable. I refuse by all means to write anything that deals with Rape.**

**And I do have the right to deny your request. This is the main reason for this small page so we understand each other just a little more.**

**If you don't want to make your request here on A03, my anons are open on Tumblr. I do get to the request at some point. I usually try with a week to two's time but sometimes it's hard.**

**And don't steal my works! I will just take them down completely if so.**

**And yes to the smut.. just yes, feel free to request it, babes.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖: 

Rape.

Anything with bodily waste (Pee, Poop...etc.) 

CNC kink (You can't loophole me)

Food play

Getting "Caught.." (This goes for anything, but we all know what I mean)

Underage. (This is only for sexual things, but if you want a parent/child, I don't mind)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖: 

~ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴍᴏʀɢᴀɴ~

~ꜱᴘᴇɴᴄᴇʀ ʀᴇɪᴅ~

~ᴀᴀʀᴏɴ ʜᴏᴛᴄʜɴᴇʀ~

~ᴅᴀᴠᴇ ʀᴏꜱꜱɪ~

~ᴇᴍɪʟʏ ᴘʀᴇɴᴛɪꜱꜱ~

~ᴊᴇɴɴɪꜰᴇʀ "ᴊᴊ" ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ~

~ᴘᴇɴᴇʟᴏᴘᴇ ɢᴀʀᴄɪᴀ~

~ʟᴜᴋᴇ ᴀʟᴠᴇᴢ~

~ᴛᴀʀᴀ ʟᴇᴡɪꜱ~

~ᴍᴀᴛᴛ ꜱɪᴍᴍᴏɴꜱ~

~ᴀʟᴇx ʙʟᴀᴋᴇ~

~ᴡɪʟʟɪᴀᴍ ʟᴀᴍᴏɴᴛᴀɢɴᴇ ᴊʀ.~

~ᴇʟʟᴇ ɢʀᴇᴇɴᴀᴡᴀʏ~

~ᴄᴀᴛ ᴀᴅᴀᴍꜱ~

~ᴋᴀᴛᴇ ᴄᴀʟʟᴀʜᴀɴ~

~ᴊᴀꜱᴏɴ ɢɪᴅᴇᴏɴ~

~ɢᴇᴏʀɢᴇ ꜰᴏʏᴇᴛ~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I think I covered it all!**

**Request can go here!**

**Or into my DM'S, and I'll get to them!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**mggislowkeyhot®**


	2. Just talk to us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 BAU team x Reader

**Pairings: Season 5 BAU team x Reader**

***Warnings: Cursing, mention of depression, mention of the death of a sibling, talks about alcohol abuse, reader trying to keep it all in, this is just an angst shitshow.***

**Word Count: 861- not including this little blurb up here**

**Also: Y/LS/N = Your little sister's name**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_It didn't take a profiler to see something was wrong with Y/N._ **

About two months ago, they became distant, jumpy, arriving to work a little later, and they even started snapping at people.

Every time someone asked Y/n if they were ok, a glare and a snarky comment were received, sometimes the comments hurt but no remorse was found in their teammate's face.

But what really happened was Y/N's little sister was playing soccer and hit her head. She needed surgery and never made it off the table.

Y/N saw their little sister as their own kid. To them, it was a parental loss, and nothing more.

The team didn't know that Y/N had a little sister, as they never really talked too much about themselves.

Y/n didn't mention the loss to anyone and used work as an escape, afraid to drink their feelings away.

Y/LS/N wouldn't like that, so Y/N didn't do it.

But everyone was tired of being left out of the dark.

Their once happy and joy-bringing friend became a dark and miserable human.

So one day when the BAU had no cases, they decided to confront them.

Calling them to the conference room, they all sat down in their usual spots as if there was a case. 

Suggesting the worst, when Y/N sat down Hotch and Morgan stood up and went to block the two doors that lead out the room.

"Do we have a case?" Y/N asked when they saw the two men get up. 

Spencer was the first to speak.

"What's going on with you Y/N?" His tone was worried and it didn't go unnoticed by Y/N but they really couldn't care at the moment. 

"What do you mean what is going on with me?" Y/N shot back sending the same glare, as usual, this time it having no effect on Spencer. 

"That! You are snapping at people left to right, you don't hang out with us anymore, and we are worried!" He put his hands in the air with a frustrated sigh.

" Nothing. I am fine." Y/N's deadpan eyes looked between Hotch and Morgan as they scoffed. 

"Are you serious? You fucking trapped me in here? Oh, poor Y/N, they don't want to hang out with us anymore so there must be something wrong, the best way to find out is a fucking intervention!" They mocked but they weren't done. 

They smacked their hand on the desk as they finished their last sentence, making almost everyone jump. 

"I AM FINE. STOP ASKING ME IF I AM OK LIKE I AM FUCKING BROKEN. I AM COMPLETELY FINE. OK? TO ANSWER THE SAME DUMBASS QUESTION THAT YOU KEEP ASKING ME, I AM FUCKING FANTASIC, SO FANTASTIC THAT THIS IS NOT NEEDED SO LET ME GO." They screamed. 

It was the first emotion, other than anger that was seen in months. It takes everyone a second but Garcia was the next to speak. 

"It is very clear that you aren't. And that is ok, we just want to help you." She spoke kindly, trying not to agitate the angry person who stood before her. 

" You want to "help me?" Y/N mocked and put her fingers in the air to quote help me. 

"Tell me this, how do you help someone who loses their only joy in a cruel world? How do you help someone who has to get a phone call saying that their baby sister is dead and they didn't get to say goodbye? How do you help someone that can save so many other people, but not the one person who needed them? TELL ME. TELL ME AND THEN YOU CAN HELP ME." Y/N blurted out. 

They were now in tears and shaking after finally getting it all out. 

It wasn't a burden on their chest anymore. 

Still shaking and crying, they didn't even realize JJ's arms around them until they were both on the ground and Y/N was crying into JJ's shirt. 

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Y/N mumbled over and over again as JJ held them, protecting them from all the cruelty in this world. 

They stayed like that for a while so everyone but Hotch left the two of them alone. 

After a good maybe 20 minutes, JJ finally speaks. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her tone was caring, but it was also worried like Spencer's. 

" I don't know. It was too much. I just-" They stop and look at Hotch. "I just don't know." 

"We are a family, Y/N. We can help you past this. That is what family does." Hotch spoke. 

_Family._

To Y/N, the only family they ever had was 6 feet buried in the ground. 

_Family._

No words came out of their mouth. They just nodded. 

"Why don't you tell us about your little sister?" 

JJ, Hotch, and Y/N all shot their heads up to the door to see the rest of the team at the doorway. 

" I would like that." Y/n got up and opened their phone as everyone sat down around the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write that because it was heavy on my mind and I am not mad at the way it came out ;)
> 
> Also, I know that Prentiss and Rossi aren't mentioned BUT that was because I didn't really need them in here. Don't get me wrong, you always need Prentiss and Rossi but... not this time.


	3. I'll Take Your Silence Now if it Means I'll Have Your Love Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people :)
> 
> So this is a Spencer Reid x Reader one shot, its fluffy and yea.
> 
> Warning: its just super fluffy ;)
> 
> Pairing: Spencer Reid x Reader
> 
> So also, I imagined that this was post prison Spencer so... he kinda takes no shit from anyone anymore.

I was furious.

Spencer disobeyed Emily's orders and went after the unsub after we were told to stand down.

Me, being the fiancé/fiancée that I am, went with him.

That is how I found myself with a sprained wrist and a black eye.

After Emily chewed Spencer out and made sure I was ok, she left Spencer and I alone in the little ER cubicle.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just couldn't let him get away. I never meant for you to get hurt." Spencer said as he sat next to me. 

I said nothing, afraid that if I did, I might regret it.

"I know you're mad, which you have every right to be, but please know that I never wanted you to get hurt." He continued 

I only shook my head. I know that Spencer wouldn't be able to sleep if the unsub got away and that me getting hurt was never part of the plan, but I was still angry because what if it was him that got hurt and it was even worse?

"Do you know how much I love you?" 

I looked at him, confused.

"I love you so much that I'll take your silence now, if it means I'll have your love forever."

I smiled as I moved a little bit closer and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you, Spencer." 

"I love you more, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Quick and Short!
> 
> Sorry if there are spelling errors, you can't depend on my eyesight to point them out.
> 
> Until next time
> 
> ~M~


	4. Semicolon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bau season 4 team x reader, Just a little bit of Reid x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are having a rough time and need a buddy or even someone to vent too, please know that you can talk to me :)
> 
> *Warning: Talks of depression, a little sad, violence as Garcia briefs a case, little mention addiction, and talks of suicide*
> 
> This is not graphic in any way! (Not even the case details)
> 
> Pairing: Bau season 4 team x reader, Just a little bit of Reid x reader

"We have a case," Garcia called out as she entered the conference room. 

Everyone was on their feet and right behind her as she set up the screen before them.

"This one is in the Big Apple everyone," She started as everyone sat down. 

"Four people have found dead in their homes, all shot to death, execution-style." She pulls up pictures of the victims and their crime scenes. 

"This unsub crosses gender and racial lines. What connects them?" Morgan cuts her off. 

"Jumping ahead is not very nice, Chocolate Thunder. But this tattoo that they all share on their wrist. I have no idea what it means, but it looks to be a semicolon." She pulls up another picture. 

"Yea, that is a semicolon. Did you know a semicolon is used most when someone wants their thoughts to be connected? That is how a writer gives them equal rank." Spencer rambles. 

"So why get a tattoo of it?" Hotch asks. 

"It shows what they went through," I speak up. 

Everyone looks at me with confusion. 

"What?" Prentiss ask

"It's their reminder that they are stronger than they know. They may have been addicted to something and overcame it or went through some kinda battle with their inner self and pushed past it when they could have given up." I explain

They all share a look and Rossi raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know so much about it?" JJ asks but I can tell they were all thinking it. 

I take a deep breath and roll up my sleeve just a little, showing my own small tattoo.

"My battle was depression and suicide. So many days of having no energy and then the thoughts of wanting to just end it almost took my life. I struggled with both for almost 5 years. So when I did get help and was truly happy, I got a reminder that if the darkness consumes me again, I'll always find the light." I teared up a little bit but quickly wiped it away. 

Everyone was silent for a minute before Garcia spoke up. 

"This time, we'll be there to help you." 

"Thank you." I looked around until my eyes locked on Spencer. 

He was looking at my tattoo so I flipped my arm around, making it fully visible.

He looked up at me, our eyes meeting, and gave me a quick smile. 

"Garcia, go through the victim's medical history and we will brief the rest of this on the jet. Wheels up in 20." Hotch spoke. 

We all got up and Garcia gave me a hug, before heading off to her office. 

"Y/N? Can I speak with you please?" Spencer asks before I head out the door. 

"Yea, of course." I walk over to him with a little smile. 

After everyone leaves, he takes a deep breath and starts. 

"You said you that they could have been addicted to something, right?" 

"Yes, addiction is an inner battle some suffer with." I nod

"If I wanted one, would you take me?" He asks 

"Of course, I have been meaning to get my freshened, so after this case?" 

He looks a little confused. 

"You don't want to know why?" 

"It's your story, you'll tell me when you're ready." I pat his shoulder. 

"Thank you Y/N." 

"Anytime Spencer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for this being so sad and depressing but look at the meaning of this. 
> 
> If you are struggling and cannot get help, please don't give in to the thoughts. 
> 
> I'm not a damn professional or anything but I would take time out of my day just to hear how yours was. 
> 
> You can always talk to me! 
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> ~M~


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Prentiss x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily Prentiss x Reader
> 
> This takes place in the scene where Emily comes back after yknow, she "died." Except what if Reader and Emily were dating at the time?
> 
> Warning: talks about wanting to abuse alcohol, this whole thing is about how the reader is super broken over Emily, so really depressing!
> 
> Pairing: Emily Prentiss x Reader

Broken.

There was no other word it.

For the last 3 months, I was broken.

That was because the love of my life died.

But then again, she was standing right in front of me.

"This- this isn't real." The words barely leaving my mouth as I watch Emily hug Garcia.

"Baby, I am so sorry." She starts but I cut her off.

"Don't. That last person I aloud to call me baby, she died three months ago."

"Y/N, come on just be happy we have her back." Morgan said.

"Happy? You want me to be happy? I'm sorry but I was crying for the last three months because I thought the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was dead! Everyday, I go home to the apartment I shared with her, looking at her clothes still in the dresser, the pictures that surround it, and sleep in the bed that we once shared, wondering maybe I should just drink my feelings away! But you want me to be happy? Happiness is something that I haven't felt in a long time, so I actually don't even know how to do that!" I rambled.

All the pain and hurt that I kept deep down was finally coming out.

I always told everyone I was fine and told Hotch not to worry about me.

But this very moment?

This very moment, I was not fine.

This very moment is when I would have needed Emily to hold me and tell me it's ok.

This very moment is when I realized that everything I thought I knew was a lie.

Before anyone could respond, I took my gun and badge and put it on the table.

"I quit." I mumbled.

"Y/N, you don't have to do that. Please let us explain." Hotch got up and put his hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away and wiped the tears out of my eyes

"No. One thing has become very clear. I am not a good enough profiler to read through the lies that my coworkers tell me, so I quit."

I stood up and moved to the door frame when Emily moved so her whole body was covering it.

"Please don't go. Just let me explain." She said.

"Explain it to the members of the BAU, I am no longer one of them." I looked in to her warm brown eyes.

Those eyes are the same ones that haunt me every time I close my own.

"Y/N this is not who you are, you don't quit! So please, put your gun and badge back on and sit down so I can explain." She was basically begging me.

The same way I was begging the universe to bring me back my baby.

"Who I am? You think you know who I am? You don't know me. In fact, I don't you think you ever did. You see, I died when you did, accept I'm not coming back. So unless my soul faked it's own death and refuses to come out, you actually have no idea who I am!"

Anger.

I'm no longer broken.

I'm angry.

And hurt.

Angry because I spent so much time beating myself up for not saving the one I loved.

Hurt because she was right here in front of me, alive and well.

Emily's mouth opened just a little bit as she had no idea how to respond to what I said.

She stood up straight and in that moment, I pushed past her and was out the door.

I just wanted to drink the bottle of vodka that has been teasing me for months on end.

I rushed down the stairs and to my desk to get my jacket and bag. But as I did, I felt the picture that I had of Emily and I framed on my desk staring at me.

I knocked it down and heard it shatter, but I didn't care.

I walked towards the elevator and pressed the lobby before turning my back and watching my old team look back at me.

The women I loved was picking up our broken picture.

Broken is how I felt.

Broken is what I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....
> 
> Sorry this is sad.. and a little shitty but I feel like Criminal Minds didn't add the dramatics to the team finding out about Emily faking her death, so I did with a little twist.
> 
> No happy ending because... just no.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~M~


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Alvez x Female Army Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Luke Alvez x Fem Army! Reader.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not that good with my knowledge of the Army ranks so if the title is pronounced wrong, I mean no offense! This is told from an outsider's POV. And Emily is not unit chief yet, so Hotch is in here.
> 
> Warnings: talks about bombings, and Luke is super worried about you.
> 
> Pairing: Season 12 BAU x reader, Luke x Reader

**Fear.**

That was the only thing running through his bones. 

He could barely even focus on Hotch calling his name. 

"Alvez! Alvez? Hey, focus on me." He said, finally gaining Luke's attention. 

Luke around him to see his new team looking at him with worried faces. 

He cleared his throat before continuing. 

"Yea, sorry. My headspace was distracted, won't let it happen again." 

But it was a lie. 

He knew it was going to happen again. 

Until you called. 

Until were right in front of him. 

"What's going on newbie?" Garcia asked, not forgetting to add her new nickname. 

"Nothing." He answered just a tad fast, mentally cursing himself after. 

But there was something wrong. 

He read about the soldiers coming home today from the latest bombing and wasn't sure if you were. 

He wasn't even sure if you were alive. 

He just wanted to hold you. 

He just wanted you to be here with him.

"So you're sure it has nothing to with her?" Hotch pointed to the door, with a smile.

Turning his head, Luke's face had a smile bigger than a kid's in a candy store.

"I'm home." You smiled. 

You were, and though not showing, you were about to burst into tears. 

Luke nearly jumped out of his seat rushing into your arms. 

"Baby." was all he could manage to say. 

You only held him. 

His cologne was burning your nose, but you couldn't bother to care. 

It was **_his_** cologne. 

It wasn't long before he let go, only to smother your face in kisses and hear your laugh. 

He turned to his team, specifically Hotch, to thank them. 

"You did this?" He asked, wiping the tears out his eyes. 

"Actually I did newbie! I heard about Lady Alvez and had to meet her." Garcia pitched in. 

He moved from your arms to give Garcia a hug, one that she couldn't refuse. 

"Thank you." 

"You can thank me by letting us get to know Mrs. Alvez. I already heard some stories about you that you won't ever live down." She said when he let her go. 

Luke shot you a look and you blushed. 

"She brought me to you. She deserved something." You defended. 

Luke smiled and brought you over to his chair. 

"Specialist Y/N Alvez." You raised out your hand to shake everyone's but Spencer. 

"My husband told me about. No handshakes?" 

He smiled up at Luke. 

"I guess I could make an exception" 

Luke didn't even hear the questions that the team asked you. 

He was just happy that you were here. 

It was just happy because you were **home**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> First of all, if any of you have served or know someone who has, I thank you all for their and your service. 
> 
> Now, I can not tell you how many times I rewrote this. 
> 
> (Between me and you, this started out as a Cat x Reader...) 
> 
> Don't ask me how one gets that point to this, but I am happy with the result ;) 
> 
> Again, my spelling suck, so if you can please correct me.
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> ~M~


	7. Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute Jemily one-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an amazing request by @lucy08novembre2001(wattpad)
> 
> Pairing: JJ & Emily (Jemily), season 7 cast
> 
> Warnings: Tooth Rotting Fluff and bc people get offended (fr?) this is a wlw. 
> 
> william lemonhead does not exist here.

The day couldn't have been gone any better. 

It started boring, the whole team staying at the office to catch up on their paperwork, occasionally getting distracted by Garcia's warming appearance. 

Just as the team was about to head out for lunch, JJ and Emily's midwife rang. 

Their surrogates' water had broken and it was looking to be a quick and easy birth. Well, as easy as one can naturally deliver twins. 

Taking her wife aside, Emily quickly told JJ, leaving the team very confused; and worried. 

"They're coming!" JJ blurted out, Penelope the first to get it. 

"The babies!" She quickly explained to the team, rushing to her office and coming back with two hand-knitted beanies, one blue and one pink. 

"Did you guys finish the nursery?" Derek asked. 

"No, we didn't, we still have to put away their clothes.." Emily said in guilt. 

"Well, lets get to it, i piccoli stanno arrivando!" Rossi happily raised his hands, shooing everyone to the door. 

Getting in separate cars, everyone drove over to JJ and Emily's townhouse, packing baby bags and putting away the huge remainder of freshly washed baby clothes. 

"Are you going to tell us the names yet?" Spencer questioned, zipping up the final bag before handing it to Derek. 

Looking over to JJ, Emily smirked at the whole team. 

"That's a surprise for all of you," She said, making direct eye contact with Aaron. 

"All of us?" He asked. 

"All of you," JJ responded. 

Even though she wanted to press, Penelope held back and help the moms with their last needs. 

Everyone waited in the waiting room of the hospital while JJ and Emily scrubbed down and entered the delivery room. Standing on each side of the surrogate, they watched as their son came first, their daughter only coming 5 minutes later. 

Emily wasn't one to cry, but her eyes were filled with tears. 

She was a mom. She was a mom to the sweetest bundle of joys she has ever seen. 

Each baby had a team of nurses cleaning them up and making sure they were healthy as can be, while the OBGYN worked on the surrogate, both moms thanking her until they couldn't anymore. 

"Here he is!" A nurse cheerily said, handing Emily her boy. 

"You can't forget miss pretty over here!" Another nurse said, this time handing a crying JJ her daughter. 

"Names?" The OBGYN asked. 

"We got that covered," They both said. 

Moving the surrogate to a recovery room, the babies went to the nursery while JJ and Emily got the team. 

"I wanna see!" Penelope was basically jumping up and down, trying to look for the babies through the glass. 

"That one there is Aaron Prentiss-Jareau and there is Diana Penelope Prentiss- Jareau," JJ pointed at her babies, turning back to the team. 

"You guys didn't," Spencer teared up at his mother's name. 

"I think I love those munchkins even more!" A crying Penelope said. 

"Can I hold him?" Aaron asked. 

"Of course," Both moms accidentally said in sync, more laughter coming from the team. 

Handing Aaron to Aaron and Diana to Penelope, they stood back, watching their huge family surround each other. 

"Welcome to motherhood, Mrs. Prentiss-Jareau" Emily whispered in her wife's ear. 

"Welcome to motherhood, Mrs. Prentiss-Jareau"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, so I'm gonna pretend like I haven't updated this thing in over a month ...
> 
> How are you all? 
> 
> And one last thing: Jemily should have happened.
> 
> mggislowkeyhot®


	8. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... 
> 
> It's a soft, sorta detailed one-shot about my baby Derek.
> 
> Warnings: Unprotected Sex, Nipple Play, Penetrative Sex, please just read it.
> 
> *I SWEAR that this better than the warnings.. but why ruin it for ya?

Hangovers really fucking suck.

Sitting up, you scanned the room, grabbing your head in agony. The covers moved a little as the figure under it turned to face you.

"Morning sunshine," Derek beamed.

Everything came flooding back. The bar, the drinks, the sex.

You fucked your best friend.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," You groaned, pushing the rest of your comforter off you.

Derek's red tee covered your body as you opened up your bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle, you chugged it and placed it on your counter. It truly did fucking nothing to help with the headache- or your dry throat.

You didn't even hear Derek walk up behind you until his hands landed on your waist.

"I got a perfect cure for a hangover," He whispered in your ear.

Last night was fun, you couldn't lie. But it was a one-time thing. Your friendship with Derek always did trump your crush and this was no different. You patted the side of his face before turning around.

"So do I, Advil," You said, breaking free from his arms, and heading to your bathroom. You opened the mirror, took two Advil, and closed it, a smirking Derek lurking behind you.

"Wasn't last night fun?" He asked, walking closer to you.

You looked away from the mirror, turning around just in time to be met with Derek's chest. You looked up at him and rolled your eyes.

"Plus, my clothes look better off you than they do on," He continued.

You gave in, hesitantly kissing him. Derek gave into the kiss right away and it grew hungry. You backed up from your bathroom, successfully not bumping into anything as he kicked your bedroom door closed.

Your legs bumped into the bed, only breaking the kiss for a second before your lips met again. It was passionate and warm, just like the first time. Neither of you had to do a lot of work removing your clothes. Derek pulled his shirt over you, smirking at the now purple and red hickeys that covered your naked body from last night. He kissed up your body, smirking at the whimpers that came from you as he played with your nipple. It was sore from last night, only adding to your pleasure.

Finally meeting your lips with his, Derek's bulge pressed into you slightly, a moan leaving your mouth, right into his. You didn't want to wait anymore, you couldn't wait anymore. You felt yourself getting hot and heavy, and you know Derek did too, but he was enjoying this. He was enjoying you under him, naked and wet at his touch.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and fuck me," You demanded, or at least your tried to, a moan cutting in on your sentence.

Derek propped himself up, one hand working on his shorts as the other stroked your face.

"Your wish is my command, baby," He said, pulling you down slightly before lining up with your clit.

Before you could stop it, a loud moan left your mouth in response. Your neighbors definitely heard that. Giving you only seconds to adjust, Derek started thrusting into you at a slow pace, only increasing at the whimpers and moans that left your mouth. Grunts from him only turned you on more as he wrapped his arms around your open legs.

Your hand went to cover your mouth, moans involuntary leaving. He grabbed it and put it above your head, now thrusting into you harder than before, his arm the only thing keeping your leg up.

"No. I want to hear you, I want to hear what I do to you," He growled in your ear.

You tightened your lips together, daring him to make you, which he happily complied. His grip on your leg got tighter as his pace grew faster.

"Derek!" You cried out, grabbing onto the bedsheets to ground yourself.

Your orgasm was close, and so was Derek's. He let your arm go and moved both his hands to your waist, digging into it surely. You screamed his name once more, only seconds away from finishing.

"Go ahead," He said.

"Cum for me," he mumbled.

As you did, Derek continued to fuck you through it, only pulling at the end to cum on your stomach. He laid on his back next to you, a worn-out smile plastered on his face.

"How's the hangover," He mocked.

"I think it's still there," You teased, legs wobbling under you as you went to your bathroom to start the shower.

"Good thing that wasn't the cure," He appeared behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like an hour-
> 
> Did I write this in public?  
> Yes.
> 
> Do I love this more than I thought I would?  
> Kinda.
> 
> More details next time?  
> Ofc babes.
> 
> Don't hold me on it but Tara next?
> 
> mggislowkeyhot®


	9. Emotional Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This another Derek Morgan x Reader except this is angst/fluff. This one is more personal, but I still decided to post it because this one-shot calmed me down better than I thought it would, and maybe it will help you too.
> 
> Warnings: Self Harm And Depression
> 
> This is the one-shot. I wrote this because I'm three weeks clean today. And even though today is supposed to be a good day, a happy day, it was hard. Criminal Minds/Derek Morgan always pull me out of my dark, maybe this will get you out of yours.
> 
> Listen to me: Relapse is part of Recovery. I tell myself that because it's true. It makes you stronger in a way. I know that the "one day at a time," saying can get annoying, but at this point, that's all that some people got. Take it one day at a time, but do it for you. If you need to stay in bed, stay in bed. If you need to work, because it's healthier than SH, then work baby. I can type away and plead with you not to go back, but I know it's hard. It's hard when it seems like it's your only outing. So let me tell you how proud I am of you. I'm proud that you made it another day. I'm proud you cleaned your room. I'm proud you ate. I'm proud you didn't overeat. I'm proud that you are proud of yourself. I am so fucking proud that you overcame what felt impossible yesterday or earlier. I love you. And don't be afraid to vent all your feelings to me in the DM's. I'd love to hear how your day went.

_A knock appeared on the bathroom door, pulling you out of your small trance._

"Bub?" Derek called out from the other side.

The doorknob rattled when you didn't say anything, failing to open at the turned lock.

You looked down at your arms, tears lining your eyes again.

It was going _so well_. It was going great. Derek kept you busy and the team helped.

You were great.

But then they started talking again. The voices haunted you and even with your best efforts, you couldn't drown them out.

You're supposed to tell Derek, you're supposed to tell someone. Tell them when it gets bad again. Tell them when it becomes a struggle to brush your teeth or shower.

You promised Derek.

You promised him and you broke it.

Speaking up isn't something your good at. It's hard. It's hard to let people in, mainly because they always leave. They leave when it gets bad.

You always thought it was you.

But Derek stayed. Derek's not like them. He doesn't rush you. He waits for you to get better. He runs warm baths because it calms you down. He helps you with paperwork so you don't get frustrated. He makes you talk to him so you know you're not alone.

But he doesn't push.

He stays.

He's your emotional cheerleader.

He's the one you need. And when you're capable, you're the one he needs.

The door slowly creaked open as Derek walked in with a key in his hand. Every door has a key, and every key has a lock.

Derek is your key.

Your red eyes met his as he silently runs a cloth underneath the sink. He sat down against the bathtub next to you and held his hand out.

You hesitated at first, but you gave him your arm, wincing at the touch as he cleaned it. He mumbled sorries to you as he rubbed the Neosporin and wrapped it.

You watched as he closed the first aid kit and put it back under the sink. You looked away from him, afraid if you did- if you caught the look in his eye, the tears would fall again.

He used his thumb to lift your chin and moved his face just close enough for your noses to touch. Your eyes met and the tears fell, as Derek wiped them away.

"I'm sorry," You whispered.

You were.

Sorry to Derek.  
Sorry to the team.  
And sorry to yourself.

Derek didn't care about the promise, he didn't care that this was happening again. He loves you for you.

Y/n, Derek loves you for you.

He placed both hands to the sides of your face, letting the whole outside world disappear in that moment.

**"** **We'll start over. We'll start over today and continue tomorrow. Baby, let's start over together." He softly kissed your lips, just reminding you that he's there.**

**Derek loves you. I love you. We love you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was more personal than anything, and when I figured out that I wanted to post it, I edited it a lot so it wasn't graphic in any way.
> 
> To me, I love this because Derek helps. Derek knows not to say anything when he comes in the bathroom, but to let (y/n) know that he's not going anywhere.
> 
> SH is a topic that many suffer from. It's often that outsiders give their opinions and screw up the world's view of SH survivors.
> 
> Someone who SH is not broken. They are not an object. SH is a fix. SH makes it better because talking it out doesn't. Don't judge someone when you don't know their story.
> 
> And if you are currently SHing, please stop. I know, it's hypocritical coming from me, but I need you to know that it gets better. It doesn't go away, but there are days where your smile is real and your laugh is genuine. Those days are rare at first, but they happen more with time.
> 
> And if you recently relapsed, I believe that you can fucking do this. You give yourself time. You work on yourself.
> 
> Please, baby, try and stop. Don't let it consume you because when it does, it's harder to get out, even with a crowd of people that help.
> 
> I fucking love you.
> 
> ~M~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> mggislowkeyhot


	10. Things Are Better Left Unsaid

Pairing: Jemily- **Emily Prentiss** & **Jennifer Jareau**

Warnings: Angst... just pure angst

**Seasons 1-15**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_The first time Emily met JJ, it seemed like sunshine finally came into her darkness._

The first time Emily held JJ's hand, it felt like home.

The first time Emily heard about William, her darkness crept back.

The first time Emily saw JJ holding her baby bump, it felt like a gunshot to her head.

When Ian Doyle had Emily captive, the only she truly fear was not seeing JJ’s smile once more.

When Emily was in London, playing with JJ was the only thing that kept her sane.

When Emily came back, it was JJ’s eyes that kept her moving.

When JJ walked down the aisle, Emily couldn’t get out of bed for nearly 3 days.

Rage fell through Emily when JJ was kidnapped.

Rage falls through Emily every time Will kisses JJ.

“You ok, babe?” Andrew called out as he put on his jacket.

“Fine,” Emily shook it off.

“Alright then, I love you,” He kissed her cheek and headed out the door.

But Emily didn’t say it back.

She doesn’t love him.

She loves JJ.

She won’t admit it because JJ loves William and Spencer.

Not Emily.

She won’t admit it because JJ has a family.

**Emily won’t admit her love for JJ because somethings are better left unsaid.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**mggislowkeyhot®**


	11. I Can't Stay

**Pairings: Aaron Hotchner x Fem! Reader**

**Warnings: Angst, just angst.**

**Season 10 AU**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You were leaving, again. 

You packed your bags, again. 

You handed in your transfer papers, again. 

“Why are you leaving,” Aaron pressed. 

Because you can’t stand to see him with Beth. 

Because you can’t bear to hear about Beth. 

Because you can’t hate the way he looks at her. 

You want him to look at you like that. 

“I just can’t stay.”

You can’t stay while he wants Beth. 

You can’t stay when you want him. 

_ You  _ want to be a mother figure for Jack. 

_ You  _ want to hold Aaron’s hand. 

_ You  _ want to kiss his lips. 

Maybe in a different life. 

Maybe in this one. 

Maybe in a story where you get to grow old. 

Maybe in a folktale where you are the majesty and he is the knight. 

Maybe when he’ll be there when you cry. 

All the universes in the world. 

Expect this one. 

You just hope for the maybe, because he’s the one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**mggislowkeyhot®**


End file.
